


Breeding Ground: This Fall's Fashion

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Floor Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Lana and Harry have some fun after Lana models the latest fashions for him. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on March 21st, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lana Lang
Series: Breeding Ground [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: This Fall's Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 21st, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**This Fall’s Fashion(Lana Lang from Superman: The Animated Series/DC Comics-Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Smut)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry thought he had one of the best jobs in the world. Being a silent partner in Lana Lang’s fashion design company got him to some of the most exotic places in the world, in the names of cities which most people could barely pronounce, much less spell, and also gave Harry a look at some of the latest fashion trends this season.  
  
Lana always said that if she could not wear the clothes her company put out, then how would the fashion designer expect to do anything? Therefore, she had spent the better part of the last three hours, modeling various dresses for Harry. Some of them had been on the more modest side, but as the night went on, and the two shared a bottle of wine up in their hotel room, they got a bit less modest and a bit more racier.  
  
“So, what do you think?” Lana asked. “A bit too much.”  
  
Lana modeled Harry a nice little black number, which flattered her body quite nicely. A nice slit came to her chest, and also one came up her leg, showing Harry a nice hint of Lana’s legs, which were quite lovely. Lana broke out into a smile for the young man.  
  
“It suits you,” Harry said. “You look pretty hot in it.”  
  
“I do, don’t I?” Lana asked. “Whoops…”  
  
Lana dropped a bracelet on the floor, bending over, and as a result, the dress slid up, showing the lacy black underwear Lana wore underneath the dress. Given how Lana had been progressively teasing him over the past few hours, Harry struggled to keep the tent in his pants from being pitched.  
  
“I think you should see my underwear completely now that you got a good look,” Lana said. “They’re quite fashionable as well.”  
  
Lana, without any shame, took off her dress in front of Harry. She stood in the room, showing her body, with toned abs, legs, and a sexy ass, along with an ample bust. The ravishing redhead smiled, her green eyes tinkling. Harry was her distant cousin, although there was never too much distance between the two of them.  
  
“There’s one more fashion trend I want to model,” Lana said. “And I here it’s one that is in the rage this season.”  
  
“What do you have in mind?” Harry asked her.  
  
Lana walked over and unbuckled Harry’s pants. She pulled them down and Harry lifted his hips, so Lana could yank down his boxer shorts and slip his cock out of them. Lana, smiling, pushed her fingers down onto Harry’s standing cock, as it stretched proudly to the season.  
  
“I hear all of the women want to model this impressive number,” Lana said. “And I’ve always been one to be with the latest trends...and be on the ground running with them.”  
  
Speaking of being on the ground, Lana dropped to her knees, took Harry’s length into her mouth, and started to suck it. The warm mouth of the beautiful entrepreneur pressed her face against Harry’s crotch.  
  
“You have a perfect mouth for this,” Harry said.  
  
Lana knew, and she had been aching to get Harry’s meat in her mouth all evening. The deeper, the harder, the better, and oh Lana’s throat just ached to have him all the way down into her mouth.  
  
Harry, wrapping his hands around Lana’s hair, undid the hair band and allowed her red hair to flow freely. All while cupping her face and rocking deep inside of her mouth. The pleasant humming of the back of Lana’s throat, hitting him at all of the right angles, sent Hadrian just a bit closer to the edge. He came back just enough and rocked inside of her, sending Lana completely over the edge.  
  
“A very perfect mouth for this,” Hadrian groaned. “I’m getting so close...I can feel it.”  
  
Lana sped up her actions, knowing precisely all of the ways to get a man to explode in her mouth. And Harry was a bit tougher to crack than most. Lana, dipping down to cup his balls, milked them very vigorously. The heat, warming through her mouth, threatened to bury Harry all the way down her throat, and several steps beyond. Lana’s wide eyes, grew even wider the faster she bobbed her mouth up and down on him.  
  
“So close,” Hadrian hissed in Lana’s ear. “I’m so close, I can feel it.”  
  
Lana did want to feel him as well. Wrapping her tongue around him, Lana pleasured the entire length as it slid between her lips and more importantly all the way down into her throat. Lana, humming very eagerly around his cock, bobbed even faster and surrounded his hard rod with moisture, from the tip, all the way down to the base.  
  
Finally, Harry lost it deep into Lana’s mouth. Like a sexy goddess, Lana refused to squander a single drop. Harry’s seed, being the precious commodity it is, pumped deeper inside of Lana’s mouth, filling her completely up, with a heavy amount of spunk just releasing itself on a constant basis all the way down her throat.  
  
Lana, pulling away from him, smiled, and casually licked Harry from the cock head, all the way down to the base, savoring this particular moment. Pleasure so pleasant, and so wonderful, wrapping around him.  
  
“Room service will never bring me a meal this good.”  
  
The fashion designer turned around, casually unclipping her bra, and then rubbing her firm bum all over Harry’s manhood. The cheeks, first covered in panties, and then released them, rubbed up against Harry, until he stood up and helped Lana out of her bra the rest of her way.  
  
“You’re obviously asking for it,” Harry said.  
  
Lana flashed him a sultry little smile over her shoulder. “Are you?”  
  
“Yes, I am,” Lana said with a hot breath echoing through her body. “Take me like I was always meant to be taken….hard and fast.”  
  
Harry, slipping his finger deep into Lana, stretched out her very warm hole for a little bit. He savored the feel of his lover, wrapping around his finger as he slid into her. Lana, moaning lightly, pressed up against him, butt swaying in a very teasing motion.  
  
At least until Harry slapped it.  
  
“You just spanked one of the most famous asses in the world,” Lana said.  
  
“And I am about ready to do it again.”  
  
Harry spanked Lana. Lana closed her eyes, and the juices flowed. Not only that, but Harry, standing behind her, and grinding his length down her inner thigh brought certain feelings of pleasure coursing through her. It would not be too long before Harry was deep inside of her.  
  
“We should really take this to the bed,” Harry said. “But, I like fucking you when you’re bent over...your hands touching the carpet.”  
  
“You mean like this?” Lana asked.  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
One word before Harry slammed deep into Lana, taking her extremely hard from behind. The deeper Harry stretched inside of her body, the hotter she got, and the more snug she wrapped around him. Oh, Lana felt amazing, with her warm walls wrapping around him.  
  
Harry bent the world famous Lana Lang over on the carpet, enjoying her body, in all of its splendor. Those fingers, pressing up against her body caused Lana to cry out.  
  
“Oh, Lana, I’ve wanted to do this all day.”  
  
“I know,” Lana breathed. “I know.”  
  
The wait just made it even sweeter. Harry exploring her body while bending Lana up against the floor, with her head almost bumping up into the coffee table. Thankfully, Harry spared Lana from such an incident, pulling her back all the way and slamming inside of her body hard.  
  
Several more times, Harry rode into Lana, rocking her up and down. He pulled out and caused Lana to almost stumble and fall from the surprise. Harry caught Lana around the waist and hoisted her up, before pinning her against the wall. Lana and Harry aggressively made out, their tongues finding each other, just as much as their bodies.  
  
Once more, Harry sank into Lana. Her legs, just as fine as her ass, wrapped around Harry. Harry played with Lana’s legs which really got the juices flowing deep within her. The friction increased every time Harry buried himself further into her body.  
  
“Lana, you can feel yourself cumming,” Harry said. “Can’t you?”  
  
“Mmm, I can’t help myself,” Lana said. “Your cock is so perfect...it touches me in all of the right places.”  
  
Lana’s breasts, also a fine part of her which could not be ignored, got full attention from Harry. Namely his mouth and hands, caressing and cupping them multiple times over. Lana, breathing in and breathing out, felt a building of lust coming over her body. Her loins, well stretched and dripping wet, took Harry. The warm, snug fit of her hole threatened to drain Harry of the last drop.  
  
“I know you love doing some modeling yourself,” Lana said. “You love modeling women, wrapped firmly around your waist, don’t you?”  
  
“Guilty as charged,” Harry said.  
  
A squeeze of Lana’s nipples hit that sweet spot inside of her. Harry pulled Lana away slightly, so he can grab onto her ass. Lana, responded in tight, squeezing Harry’s firm ass with the soles of her feet, dragging him deeper inside of her for the process.  
  
“Who needs drugs when they have you deep inside of me?” Lana asked. “Am I making my baby cousin feel good as well?”  
  
“I’m only three years than you,” Harry reminded Lana. “But yes...you are making me feel good.”  
  
“Cum for me, Harry,” Lana purred in her ear. “My nasty little pussy is empty, it needs cum...lots of cum...that’s something that I’ll model for you, laying on the bed, my legs spread, with it dripping out of my well fucked hole. Wouldn’t that be something?”  
  
Harry did something which always took Lana’s breath away. He teleported while still pounding away at Lana, fucking her through time and space, before ending up on the bed, ramming deep inside of her. He slid between Lana’s legs, like one well refined sex machine.  
  
Oh, Lana Lang’s breath had been taken away. And the girth of her man, along with his plump balls, threatened to make Lana lose it completely. She channeled all of the aggression inside of Harry, squeezing him.  
  
“I still want to feel your seed in me,” Lana said. “You’re not going to disappoint me, are you?”  
  
Lana squeezed Harry’s bicep and he increased the depths, plunging inside of her body. The ride just increased, with Harry slapping his balls against her hard. Every time Harry planted inside, he could feel it, the tightening up. Harry prepared to spend his load.  
  
The two rocked up against each other, passionately leading the other to the orgasm of their lives. After the teasing earlier, Harry intended to smash his cousin until she had been reduced little more than a pile of dripping humanity on the bed and Lana intended to let him.  
  
“Almost there, stud.”  
  
They came together, with Harry spilling load after load, spurt after spurt, inside of Lana. Lana, grabbing onto him tightly, moaned aggressively when pushing down onto him.  
  
Lana got her wish, Harry’s balls drained into her. The aftermath allowed Harry to rest his head on Lana’s heaving bosom. Smiling, at the satisfied sigh coming from his lovely cousin.  
  
“That was amazing,” Lana said.  
  
The minute Harry pulled away, he saw Lana, lying on the bed, panting. The river of cum he shot in her, flowing between Lana’s very toned thighs. Every bit of her, just screamed sex, and that was why Lana Lang was so successful. She could model the products she sold just as well as anyone else.  
  
Lana turned around, crawling, and kissing up the side of Harry’s legs. She took his length into her mouth one more time, with a loud, savory pop. Lana greedily slurped on him, tasting their combined juices.  
  
“You little minx,” Harry said.  
  
They had a long weekend ahead of them, and Lana intended to use every single moment of her downtime to thank Harry for his valuable assistance, in the most universal way possible.  
 **End.**


End file.
